Fantastic Four Noir
by Samhainix
Summary: 1934, "The Agency" enlists the help of Professor Reed Richards after a group of code breakers are murdered and Reed will soon find himself in an adventurous mission with a group of people who are rather quite extraordinary, perhaps even Fantastic. A Marvel Noir - Written in the style of a screenplay
1. Chapter 1

Ext. New York University

**October 1934**

New York University stands tall as rain pours down around it – It's a cold and dreary autumn day in the big apple

Int. Reed Richard's office

Professor Reed Richards is sitting in front of a small group of students who have gathered to hear him speak out of hours

Reed:

And that's why we should never jump to conclusions when dealing with Doctor Einstein's theories... especially his newest theory

Greta:

But you can't talk about that can you, Professor

Greta is the only woman in the class, her hair is black and her glasses look like they have been broken at least a few times and are held together by a small piece of green gloop

Reed:

(Reed laughs) no, no I can't... what little I know of Einstein's latest project, I still can't discuss right now

Billy:

I thought you said it was a theory not a project

William "Billy" Stapleton is a young man from a particularly wealthy family as seen by his tailored clothes, his well groomed hair and his expensive cufflinks – he has blond hair and a snide almost patronising smile

Reed:

Ah now that's the cleaver part

Someone knocks at the door

Reed:

Come in

The door opens and Natalia Romanoff walks into the office, her hair is a dark orange and she is dressed in a formal shirt and beige trousers

Reed:

But a discussion for another day perhaps, class dismissed

The students get up and leave the office, leaving Natalia alone with Reed

Natalia:

I hope you are not discussing military operations with your students' Professor Richards

Reed:

Of course not Miss Romanoff

Natalia closes the door and Reed kisses her - she pulls away

Reed:

What's wrong?

Natalia:

I'm not here on personal business dear

Reed:

Oh

Natalia:

Your presence has been requested Professor Richards

Reed:

Is this about Albert?

Natalia:

No this is a separate matter that the Agency wants you to act as an adviser on

Reed:

So... what is it?

Natalia shakes her head

Natalia:

Doesn't work like that I'm afraid... I have orders to take you to a base where you will be debriefed

Reed:

Alright... but are we still on for dinner tonight

Natalia smiles

Natalia:

Perhaps

Ext. Baxter Building

The Baxter Building is a giant office complex located on a street in downtown New York – the building itself is 35 stories tall and as the rain starts to die off, it leaves the building looking damp and dark against the smoky clouds

A black car pulls up to the sidewalk - Natalia and Reed get out of the back and close the doors behind them

Reed:

I'm surprised FDR let the Agency buy another building

Natalia:

You're not the only one... welcome to the Baxter Building, Reed... the Agency set this up to be a place for strategists, scientists and

As Natalia and Reed are walking into the Building a woman cuts in front of them, muttering a brief apology

Natalia:

Like I was saying, this is a place specially for the thinkers

Reed:

That's nice but I would still like to know what I'm going to be doing

Natalia:

You'll see

Int. Baxter Building

The lobby of the Baxter Building simply consists of a receptionist's desk and some mirrors at the back as well as a large elevator

Reed and Natalia walk over to the elevator – the large metal gate door of the elevator is open and the woman who cut in front of them is inside

Reed and Natalia walk in - no buttons have been pressed, Natalia looks confused for a second then presses the button for the 34th floor - the gate automatically closes and the elevator ascends

Throughout the entire ride, no one speaks - the elevator stops at the 33rd floor but the woman doesn't notice - the gate opens and she walks out - into a large empty room

Natalia:

This thing always stops at the 33rd when you tell it to stop at the 34th

The woman gets back in - saying nothing just nodding and pressing the button for the 34th again - the gate closes and the elevator moves up a level - the gate opens revealing a giant room filled with machines and scientists and a big window looking out over New York City

Reed, Natalia and the woman get out; Natalia quickly walks over to a young guard in a black suit and whispers something into his ear - the guard looks over at the woman who is now examining a machine in the room

General Ian Stevenson walks over to Reed and Natalia - Stevenson holds his hand out to Reed and Reed shakes it

Stevenson:

You must be Reed Richards, I'm General Ian Stevenson

Reed:

Good to meet you... excuse me but what is this

Stevenson:

All about, yes well it probably would have been faster if I told Natalia just to tell you off the bat so to speak... very well, about a month ago a transmission was received en route to Germany, Specifically to someone in the upper ranks of the Nazi party

Reed:

I don't see anything extraordinary about that

Stevenson:

Me neither except for the fact the transmission was coded like an American transmission... an American transmission it took our guys two full weeks to get any progress on cracking

Reed:

So someone was making it look like the U.S is talking directly to the upper ranks of the Nazis

Stevenson:

Maybe... maybe the Germans have one of our machines and are trying to spread suspicion to the Brits and the rest of the world... we put a team of the best code crackers we had on it

Reed:

And

Stevenson:

They finally started to decode it after like I said two weeks... then yesterday one of the guards checked in on the team... they were all brutally murdered, their work was taken and all the copies they made destroyed

Reed:

Was there anything left?

Stevenson:

... One thing

Reed:

What was it?

Stevenson:

The reason you're here... among many things you're one of the foremost authorities in hematology right, the study of blood

Reed:

I am, yes

Stevenson:

Well we have something that you will want to see

To the far right of Reed, the woman takes something out of the machine she was examining - she puts it in her pocket and casually walks away from the machine

The woman is about to walk by the guard when Natalia nods at him - the guard grabs hold of the woman

Natalia walks over to the woman and takes the machine part from her pocket

Stevenson:

Who is this woman?

Natalia:

Oh there's only one person so bold to simply stroll into a government facility, take what she wants and stroll out... isn't that right Sue Storm

Sue grins at Natalia

Natalia:

What is so funny?

A Molotov cocktail breaks through the large window - fire spreads over the floor - on a nearby rooftop of a smaller building someone waves to Sue and then throws another cocktail

Sue breaks through the guard's grip on her and punches him - she holds her hand up for the man on the other rooftop to see and then looks at Natalia

Sue:

If you don't let me go right now... my brother will kill us all

**NEXT: A MYSTERIOUS BLOOD SAMPLE, A YOUNG MAN WITH A THRILL FOR FLAMES AND A MISSION DISCLOSED!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ext. Baxter Building – Floor 34

Guards run over to the fire extinguishers located at opposite ends of the room and try to put out the fire

Natalia takes her gun from her holster and points it at Sue's head

Natalia:

Tell him to surrender or I will kill you

Sue:

I wish I could but... if I'm not out of here in (looks at her watch) four minutes, he'll make sure none of us leave

Natalia:

We'll see about that, (looks over at one of the Guards) are you nearly done?

The guard puts out the last of the flames and turns to face Natalia

Guard:

Yes, ma'am

Natalia:

Good if everyone could clear the room in an orderly fashion

The scientists start making their way to the elevator

Sue:

Everyone stop and stay where you are!

The scientists stop

Natalia:

You are in no position to give orders

Sue:

Oh shut up... if any of you leave, my brother will throw another cocktail

General Stevenson is looking out of the window

Stevenson:

I wouldn't be so sure about that

Sue looks out the window - on the rooftop of the smaller building the man who was throwing the cocktails can be seen being restrained by a few soldiers

Stevenson:

You really think someone could just throw Molotov cocktails at the Baxter Building without someone sending over some troops

Sue tries to run for the elevator but Natalia hits her on the back of the head with the butt of her gun - knocking her to the floor - unconscious

Stevenson:

I hope you don't think that our installation lacks security because of this, Professor Richards

Reed:

... Not at all

Natalia takes a pair of handcuffs from a Guard and puts them on Sue

Stevenson:

Natalia have Miss Storm and her brother put in a locked room, I think there should be one available on floor 31

Natalia:

Yes sir

Natalia and a Guard bring Sue to her feet and carry her into the elevator

General Stevenson looks over at a scientist called Norman Raddon

Stevenson:

Dr. Raddon would you show Professor Richards what we found

Dr. Raddon walks over to a microscope - he takes a glass slide from a small collection of slides and places it under the scope

Raddon:

What do you make of that, professor?

Reed looks into the microscope - he sees what looks like blood

Reed:

Were there any pets allowed in with the code crackers

Stevenson:

Of course not

Reed examines the blood more closely - scrutinizing it to make sure he's not mistaken

Reed:

Well someone had contact with a very sick cat

Stevenson:

A cat?

Reed:

The blood is feline... maybe one of your specialists got some on him before he came to work

Stevenson:

There was a small puddle of that stuff close to the bodies

Reed:

... Strange

Reed takes another glance at the blood sample

Raddon:

Something wrong Professor?

Reed:

I may be wrong... but there appears to be some kind of narcotic in this blood

Raddon:

A Drug?

Reed:

Yes, it's minute but it's definitely there

Reed looks up from the microscope - he looks to Stevenson

Reed:

If you send this sample to George Rayburn at New York University, he'll tell you what your mystery Drug is... possibly as early as tomorrow morning

Stevenson:

We'll make the arrangements

Reed:

Is that all you needed me for

Stevenson:

Not quite... (Looks over at Raddon) Dr. Raddon if you wouldn't mind taking that sample and giving it to Miss Jones with instructions to give it to Mr. Rayburn at New York University

Raddon:

Yes sir

Raddon takes the sample and carefully carries it away from the table

Stevenson:

You see Richards aside from being the best in blood so to speak, you also have other talents that we would like to use

Reed:

Sir?

Stevenson:

Particularly with electrical devices

Reed:

Indeed

Stevenson:

We need someone with your skills on a mission to Germany

Reed:

... Sir, I

Stevenson:

I know you're not a soldier but we need your expertise on the devices these Germans are using to communicate with... it could be important, we don't plan on engaging them this is strictly a mission to gather information

Reed:

... Okay I'll do it

Stevenson shakes Reed's hand

Stevenson:

Good to have you on board son, we have a team ready and you'll be leaving at 07:00 tomorrow

Int. Baxter Building - Floor 31

Sue Storm is lying apparently unconscious in a small room - the walls are grey and there is nothing in it apart from Sue

The door is unlocked and opened - a young man called Johnny Storm is thrown into the room - his hair is blond and he's wearing a blue t shirt, a leather jacket and jeans

He falls down beside his sister and takes a look up at the security guard in the doorway - the guard is bulky - has a stern face and has short brown hair - his name is Ben Grimm

Johnny:

Hey man where's the love

Ben snarls at the youngster and is about to close the door

Johnny:

My sister isn't breathing!

Ben is hesitant - suspecting a trap

Johnny:

Look at her!

Sue's chest isn't rising or falling

Ben:

f**k

Ben walks over to Sue and kneels down beside her - he's about to take her pulse, when Sue opens her eyes and claws at Ben's face with her nails - Ben tries to stand up but fails to notice Johnny standing behind him

Johnny puts Ben in a head lock - Ben struggles to get out - trying to throw Johnny off him - Johnny tightens his hold on Ben as Sue gets to her feet - she tightens her fist and punches Ben in the face

Johnny releases as Ben falls to the floor

Johnny:

Damn stooges took my mollys

Sue:

You can make more later, right now though we have work to do

Johnny:

You're still going through with it?

Sue:

Well... they've already seen my face but

Johnny:

Aw no I'm not doing it... I don't even know what the damn thing looks like

Sue:

It'll probably be back in the machine marked EX29

Johnny:

What about my clothes I don't look like

Sue:

Take your jacket off and if anyone asks you're helping Professor Greene

Johnny:

What if the real Professor Greene is up there?

Sue:

There is no real Professor Greene, just use it as a cover

Johnny takes off his jacket and gives it to Sue

Int. Baxter Building - floor 34

There are a few people in the room, considerably less than before - most are working on the broken window but there are two scientists talking beside the machine Sue was working on earlier – their names are Lee and Kirby

The elevator opens and Johnny walks into the room - he looks lost and confused for a moment then sees the machine beside the two scientists

As Johnny walks over to the machine, one of the scientists looks over at him

Kirby:

Can we help you?

Johnny:

I'm helping out Professor Greene, he wants one of the parts of this machine

Kirby:

Greene? I haven't heard of him... eh fine carry on

Johnny casually looks at the markings on the machine - seeing that it's the right machine - Johnny searches the machine for an opening

Kirby:

So did they try and get you for that mission to Germany tomorrow

Lee:

Yeah they wanted me to be Richards assistant

Kirby:

What

Lee:

I know... I wasn't too happy about going to Germany in the first place but that sealed the ticket

Johnny finds a catch and opens the machine - inside a device is attached to a few wires

Johnny detaches the wires and takes the device out - casually walking back to the elevator

Kirby:

Hey!

Johnny stops and turns around

Kirby:

This Professor Greene, what does want with that?

Johnny:

I don't know, he just told me to get it... told me it was real important

Kirby:

Well return it as soon as possible

Johnny:

Yes sir

Johnny turns back and presses the button for the elevator

Int. Baxter Building - floor 35

The 35th floor of the Baxter Building is an experimental testing laboratory with scientists working on cutting edge technology, some behind safety glass, some using soldering tools –

Natalia is standing beside a technician and watching an experiment being conducted on the other side of the glass

The elevator gate opens and Reed walks into the room, walking over to Natalia he observes the experiment as well - a scientist pours a small flask of liquid into a wide metal container - when nothing happens he looks up at Natalia and shakes his head

Reed:

What was supposed to happen?

Natalia:

A small layer of gas was supposed to rise, it would've been harmless of course but it would've meant that the liquid was strong enough for phase 2... What are you doing up here anyway

Reed:

I've come to check up on our arrangements for tonight

Natalia:

I assume you accepted the mission

Reed:

I did but I'd still like to take you out tonight

Natalia:

... Pick me up at 8

Reed smiles - in front of them behind the safety glass - the scientist is about to leave the room when the metal container suddenly explodes splattering the glass and the scientist with clear liquid

Natalia shakes her head

Natalia:

Too concentrated

Ext. Baxter Building

Johnny walks out of the Baxter Building - the device is in his pocket

Johnny walks down the street, he crosses the road and passes an alley - Sue walks out of the alley and follows him

Sue:

Did you get it?

Johnny:

In my pocket

Sue:

Good our client's already paid in advance

Johnny:

Speaking of that, a couple of guys in that room I was in were talking about a mission to Germany

Sue:

When's it leaving?

Johnny:

Tomorrow I think

Sue:

... I'll look into it, our friend will want his toy delivered to him as fast as possible

**NEXT: THE MISSION. THE STOWAWAYS. THE TRAP!**


	3. Chapter 3

Int. An Aircraft Hangar - Location - Classified

The aircraft hangar houses the enormous Lockheed Electra monoplane airliner - around it are a few technicians, giving the plane a once over and a man refuelling the plane with a hose attached just under the nose of the craft

General Stevenson is standing, watching the plane and the people huddled around it

The door to the hanger opens and Ben Grimm walks in (now sporting a black eye, thanks to Sue), he walks up to Stevenson, though the general doesn't pay attention to him

Ben clears his throat and the general is snapped out of his day dream

Stevenson:

Ah Ben, the criminals yesterday left quite a mark on you I see

Ben:

Yes sir... permission to speak freely sir

Stevenson:

You're not a solider anymore son... but nonetheless permission granted

Ben:

Why did you bring me all the way out here... I know I'm going to fired for what happened yesterday

Stevenson:

Two criminals ganged up on you son, nothing to be ashamed about and I certainly won't be firing you

Ben:

You won't

Stevenson:

Quite the opposite in fact... how would you like to go to Germany?

Ben:

You want me to be part of... this

Stevenson:

Yes... as a body guard for Richards and the others, your strength and combat skills would be very useful... what do you say?

Ben:

Yes... yes sir... thank you sir, when do we leave

Stevenson checks his watch

Stevenson:

Another hour... Professor Richards should be here shortly

Int. Reed Richard's Apartment

Reed is in the bathroom, he is fully dressed and is quickly brushing his teeth

Reed walks out of the bathroom - toothbrush still in his mouth and starts searching for something - Reed's apartment is a complete mess - the curtains are drawn and books are everywhere

Reed finds a scrap of paper - "your flight leaves at 7:00, do try to get there at least an hour earlier, maybe you might see me. N x" is scribbled on it

Ext. Aircraft Hangar

It's early morning outside the aircraft hangar - two soldiers with rifles are standing guard outside the structure

A pickup truck drives up to the gate in front of the soldiers

The soldiers exchange puzzled looks as Sue Storm gets out - she's dressed in black coveralls

Sue:

This is [REDACTED] airfield

Soldier 1:

Yes it is

Soldier 2:

What business is it of yours ma'am

Sue:

Cheeky, I happen to work here

The soldiers exchange another set of confused looks at each other - before one turns back

Soldier 1:

I haven't seen you before miss

Sue:

And how long have you been here then

Soldier 1:

... Yesterday evening

Sue:

Hmm, just let me in will you, I'll get the top brass to verify who I am and I might even bring you both out some coffee

Soldier 1:

... Alright

The soldier walks over to the gate, he presses a button - a locking clamp releases, the solider then pulls the gate across - letting Sue walk into the airfield

Sue flashes a brief smile at the young solider before elbowing him in the gut and catching him off guard with her knuckles in his face

The second soldier raises his rifle in shock - aiming it at Sue

Johnny: (voice only)

Help!

The soldier lowers his weapon for a brief second - which is long enough for Sue to grab the rifle and kick the man hard in the gonads

The soldier falls to his knees as Sue strikes his head with a devastating blow - the soldier falls to the ground unconscious

Johnny gets out of the back of the pickup truck

Johnny:

Nice job sis... they okay?

Sue:

Just unconscious little brother... come, help me hide these two jacks

Int. Aircraft Hangar

Inside the aircraft hangar, Stevenson is talking to one of the pilots – an Englishman in his late thirties by the name of Theodore Lumpkin

Theodore:

You needn't worry sir, everything should go tickety boo

Stevenson finds himself distracted by the sight of a young woman with black hair standing behind Theodore and looking rather impatient

Stevenson:

Yes, well carry on soldier

Stevenson walks with the young woman whose name is Erica Richter

Stevenson:

Miss Richter, I understand you don't like the crew we have put together for this mission

Erica:

A scientist with no combat or espionage training, a pilot who has been certified for almost a year and me... it's almost like you want us to be caught or killed

Stevenson:

That's no way to speak to a

Erica:

I'm not with your army, general... I am merely a spy without a country

Stevenson:

We've afforded you every curiosity since you were deposed

Erica:

Exiled

Stevenson:

I don't care... there's a mission young lady that has to be followed to the letter... you and Richards know the details of that mission... the men that will be with you, know nothing... they are only there to assist you

Erica:

Men... I though Lumpkin was the only other

Stevenson:

Ben Grimm is also going to tag along

Erica:

Grimm...

Ext. Aircraft Hangar

Around the back of the structure, Johnny and Sue are hiding the still unconscious bodies of the two soldiers - a large beeping noise makes Sue almost jump out of her skin

Being very careful, Sue takes a peek around the corner of the building and sees Reed in a sports car – specifically a hispano-suiza h6c - he is behind the pickup truck Sue and Johnny left - the gate is still open

Reed gets out of his car and investigates the pickup truck

Sue:

Hmm this is interesting

Johnny:

What, what is it

Sue:

That guy was there yesterday when I tried to steal that machine part

Johnny:

Maybe he's going to Germany as well

Sue:

... Quickly Johnny go and take the pickup out of the driveway

Johnny:

What

Sue:

Just do it, we can't afford to have him raising suspicions

Johnny:

But

Sue:

Now!

Johnny quickly walks around the side of the building - the inquisitive Richards looks up from the car and sees Johnny

Reed:

Is this your automobile son?

Johnny:

Yes! Yes it is

Reed:

Well you really shouldn't leave it parked in the middle of the road like that

Johnny:

Yeah, yeah I was just... called away suddenly

Reed:

Oh are you part of the flight taking off today

Johnny:

A very small insignificant part sir

Reed:

There are no small parts mister, only small actors now if you would kindly remove your automobile from the driveway

Johnny:

Sure thing pal

Int. Aircraft Hangar

Erica is talking to Ben while Stevenson is discussing something with Lumpkin

Ben:

It's good to see you again, Erica

Erica:

You too Ben... the last two months have been very dull without you

Ben:

I'm sorry about that...

Erica:

... So when is this scientist supposed to be getting here anyway

The small, person sized door to the hangar opens and Reed steps in

Stevenson briskly walks over to the scientist and shakes his hand

Stevenson:

Richards! Good of you to finally arrive, meet the team

Stevenson waves his hand at Theodore

Stevenson:

Teddy Lumpkin, your pilot

Reed shakes Theodore's hand

Stevenson nods over at Erica

Stevenson:

Erica Richter, the commander of this mission

Reed holds his hand out for Erica to shake

Reed:

How do you do

Erica doesn't shake his hand - she merely acknowledges him with a brief nod - Reed retracts his hand

Stevenson waves his hand over at Ben

Stevenson:

And Ben Grimm, this man will be your bodyguard so to speak

Reed shakes Ben's hand

Reed:

Good to meet you Ben

Ben:

Same at ya Prof

Stevenson heads over to a small desk located quite far from the plane, there is only one thing on it - a dossier

Stevenson lifts the dossier of the desk - the small door to the hangar opens once again and in walks Johnny - he tries to make himself look inconspicuous by examining the plane

Stevenson gives the dossier to Reed

Stevenson:

Some heavy reading on your journey ahead, Richards

Reed flicks through the file as the door to the hangar opens once more this time Sue enters the building - she looks for her brother who quickly flashes a smile at her from around the back of the plane

Sue quickly makes herself look busy but at the same time tries to get around to the back of the plane

Reed:

So when will we be leaving

Stevenson:

Post-haste Richards, Immediately

Erica, Ben and Theodore make their way around to the back of the plane, Reed is about to do the same before realizing something

Reed:

Say general is Miss Romanoff here

Stevenson:

No, she couldn't make it son, she's on a very delicate mission

Reed:

Oh Well... goodbye sir

Stevenson:

And good luck Richards... you'll need it

Somewhere Over Nova Scotia

**Sometime later**

The Lockheed is gliding through the air, its twin propellers are spinning rapidly and keeping the plane in the sky

Inside the pilots cabin there are two seats - only one is occupied - Theodore is flying the plane, his eyes keep darting from the windscreen in front of him to the dials and gauges on his dashboard

Erica: (voice)

How is everything up there?

Theodore:

Peachy keen, love nothing to worry about

Behind the pilot's cabin, there is a small room for the passengers - Reed, Erica and Ben are all seated

Erica looks particularly uncomfortable and impatient

Reed:

We still have hours left until we make a fuel stop in England

Ben:

A good thing I brought these then

Ben takes a pack of cards from his jacket pocket

Ben:

Want a game Prof?

Reed nods and Ben takes the cards from their box as Erica looks on bored and slightly more annoyed

To the back of the Passengers cabin is a door - behind it Johnny and Sue are crouched next to some metal support structures near the back of the plane

Johnny: (whispering)

If we get caught Susie

Sue: (whispering)

Don't even say that

Johnny: (whispering)

Did you see that doll with the black hair and that big guy?

Sue: (whispering)

I did... just hang on... oh and dear brother

Johnny: (whispering)

Yeah

Sue: (whispering)

Please do shut up

Johnny smiles and the two siblings hold on for dear life as turbulence hits the plane

The Island Of Juist

**Many Hours Later**

The Lockheed is approaching Juist - an island to the north of mainland Germany

Down below on the small island, a young woman called Lucia is watching the plane's progress to the island through a pair of binoculars beside her a tall, large man with a bald head called Kenny has a Fabrique Nationle light machine gun in his hand

Inside the Lockheed

Reed is standing with his back to the door that Johnny and Sue are behind

Reed:

Even with the fuel stops, I do loathe long plane journeys

Ben:

I know what you mean, my backs been killing me since we left London

Erica stays silent she is reading through the dossier Stevenson gave Reed

Theodore: (voice)

Everyone strap in, we're going to be hitting some really bad turbulence soon

Reed sits down in his seat and puts his seat belt on - Ben does the same

Ben:

Erica didn't you hear the pilot

Erica looks up from the dossier and smiles at Ben - without looking she attempts to put her seat belt on - it catches on a piece of fabric on the seat

In the back of the craft - Johnny is asleep and clutching onto a piece of metal structure half heartily - Sue is holding onto another metal structure and she's awake

Sue: (whispering)

Johnny

Johnny:

...

Sue: (whispering)

Johnny!

Johnny:

... What

Sue:

I think the pilot just said there would be turbulence so hold on

Johnny:

... Yeah, yeah okay

The Island Of Juist

As the plane is about to fly over them, Lucia raises her hand - giving Kenny a signal

Kenny raises his machine gun and opens fire on the descending plane - a spray of bullets go straight through one of the propellers and the pilots cabin

Inside the Lockheed

The plane is shaking and dipping - Reed and Ben grasp hold of their seat belts as the turbulence forces them forward

Erica's seat belt comes loose from the fabric of the seat and Erica is catapulted forward - hitting her head on a piece of metal on the other side of the plane

Ben:

Erica!

A few stray bullets rip through into the passengers cabin

Ben:

Bullets?

Ben undoes his seat belt, as he plunges forward he grabs the metal plating on a seat in front of him and holds on - the planes stabilizes for a moment

Ben looks over at the seemingly lifeless body of Erica - he forces himself to look away from her and to focus on the task at hand

Ben carefully makes his way to the pilot's cabin, he forces the door open - inside Theodore is lying dead - slumped on the now sparking control console - the plane takes a dip as another barrage of bullets rips through the hull

As the plane rapidly descends Ben gets into the second pilot's seat - he tries to take control of the plane just as the console explodes in his face

Back in the passenger's cabin, Reed seems to be unconscious

And toward the back of the plane, Sue is starting to lose her grip - Johnny attempts to get a better hold of the metal structure in order to hold one hand out to Sue - the place he puts his hand however has some kind of slippery substance on it

Johnny:

Oil?

A few stray bullets rip through the back of the plane - one catching Susan's hand another going passing through Johnny's leg and hitting his hand - igniting the traces of oil and setting his hand on fire

Johnny lets out a terrible scream as his sister falls

The Island Of Juist

Lucia and Kenny watch the plane plummet and finally hit the sea

Kenny:

Should we recover the bodies?

Lucia:

I suspect The Mole Man doesn't care as long as we've neutralized the situation

**NEXT: THE MOLE MAN & HIS DREADED MONSTERS REVEALED!**


End file.
